


Familiar Silence

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know how this works, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports, okay ima stop now, wow look tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take a shower together and Harry convinces Louis to do something for him that he really needs. And apparently what he needs is to be pissed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically something I wrote as a request from an anon that I got and I hope it’s all right. It’s my first watersports related anything. So I hope you enjoy! Thank you! xx

They were laying in bed together already having decided to take a shower together that morning so they could stay in bed an extra 30 minutes just enjoying each others company in silence. It was a comfortable silence that has creeped its way into their relationship over the course of two years that reminds them they don’t always need to talk.

Louis was starting to nod off again when Harry’s alarm went off signaling them it was time to get up and get ready for that day’s activity with the rest of their band mates. Harry slipped out of Louis’ grip and made his way to the bathroom turning back to yell at Louis,

“Come on babe you need to get up and get ready for work.”

Louis grumbled at Harry’s words and said, “Haz, I am a grown man I will get up when I want to now go run the water for the shower so it will heat up.”

“Okay fine but if we’re both late because of you I’m blaming it all on you and you will have to deal with Paul’s yelling.”

Louis just buried himself deeper in the duvet not wanting to get ready at all hoping that if he just kept still and quiet that Harry would forget that he needed to shower too. Much to Louis’ dismay Harry floundered over in nothing but his boxer briefs standing at the end of the bed and swiftly grabbing the duvet and pulling it off Louis’ body leaving him cold and curled up in a ball on the mattress.

“Harry Edward Styles what the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Louis yelled and Harry just snickered at him walking around to left side of the bed kneeling in front of his boyfriend and kissing him on the nose.

“You know you have to get up sooner or later Mister.”

“Well I rather it be the later, I’m tired.”

“Oh stop your complaining and come on.”

Harry stood up and put his hand out waiting for Louis to grab it. Louis just looked up at him and scoffed while taking his hand and standing up warily to his feet. Harry dragged his half asleep boyfriend to the bathroom pushing open the door and letting the steam engulf them.

“Arms up Mr. Tomlinson” Louis raised his arms letting Harry take his shirt off, the shirt getting caught on his nose and pulling on it a little making him scrunch his nose and wiggle it. Harry just chuckled at him and kissed him on the nose again, running his hands down Louis’ chest while placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Harry caught his pointer fingers in Louis’ waist band pulling down his pajama bottoms along with his boxer briefs.

“Alright Mr. Negative, in!” Harry demanded at Louis giving him a stern look and pointing to the shower behind him and all Louis did was mumble profanity’s under his breathe while opening the glass door and stepping inside. Harry dropped his boxer briefs outside along with Louis’ discarded clothes and stepped in behind his boyfriend standing in the water letting it drape over him like a blanket.

Harry snaked his arms around Louis’ waist and Louis instantly relaxed into his grip leaning back to rest against his chest. Harry’s hands started to wander downward towards Louis’ groin. He leaned forward while ghosting his fingers over the base of Louis’ dick and said,

“Did you get up this morning to use the restroom before me?”

“No… Which reminds me I need to piss, thanks babe.”

“Well… I was wondering. You’re always asking me if I want to try something new in the bedroom and I was wondering if you wanted to pee in my mouth, I mean we’ve done everything besides that and I don’t’ know, I was thinking about it for a long time, I would really enjoy it…”

Louis shuddered at Harry’s words and breath against the shell of his ear. He was never able to deny Harry anything no matter what it was. He always wanted to satisfy him even though he was the dominant one in the bedroom he always took care of Harry, making sure he was all right after he basically fucked him senseless or gagged him on his cock almost making him pass out. It was no secret to Louis that Harry was into BDSM, not at all.

“Okay…” Louis said quietly turning around to face his boyfriend. “Okay.” He said again more sure of himself. Harry smiled down at his boyfriend and slowly sank down to his knees on the stone floor of the shower, placing his hands together behind his back and sitting on his heels.

Louis took a quick breath thinking about what he was about to do. He was about to fucking piss in his boyfriends’ mouth, he was going to choke and sputter on his piss and that image alone of Harry sputtering and choking, tears streaming down his face and piss rolling down his chin made him hard. It made him want to shove his dick in Harry’s mouth right then and there and fuck his skull till he was crying and gasping for air.

Louis had to quickly slow his thoughts down and focus on not getting to hard. He grabbed the base of his dick and ghosted the tip of it on Harry’s lips pulling back the foreskin and settling himself into a dominant stance sighing deeply.

He looked down at his boyfriend settling a hand to the top of his head and said,

“Open.”

Harry quickly obliged opening wide and sticking his tongue out for it to settle on the underside of Louis’ dick. Louis’ eyes went closed and he concentrated on peeing, the sound of the shower’s water making it easier for him. And before he knew it he was peeing.

He quickly shot open his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend who was trying his best to not let a drop fall. He had the head of Louis’ dick in his mouth now, Louis still holding back his foreskin the sound of his warm piss pooling in his boyfriends mouth sent a volt through his body. Then Harry made his first swallow keeping the head of Louis’ dick in his mouth not dropping anything. He let Louis’ piss fill his mouth again before swallowing, this time a little escaped and trickled down Harry’s chin and that’s what sent Louis overboard.

He quickly shoved his dick inside Harry’s mouth, gripping his curls roughly. He was still peeing and Harry was shocked he tried his best to swallow all that he could but he couldn’t help but choke on the warm sensation filling his mouth, tears started to form at the corner of his eyes and they spilled over onto his cheeks and piss was being sputtered out around Louis’ dick and all Harry could do was kneel there and take it like the good boy that he was trying to be.

When Louis’ stopped peeing he slowly pulled out of Harry’s mouth and admired the way his boyfriend looked. Red rimmed eyes, swollen lips, and bright red cheeks. Not to mention the piss that was covering his chin and upper chest.

Harry was panting rather loudly trying to catch his breath and Louis couldn’t help but notice that Harry was painfully hard, he brought Harry up to his feet and moved him around so he was under the water, letting it wash everything away that was on him.

Louis gripped the base of Harry’s dick and flicked his wrist in a twisting motion. He pumped hard and fast making Harry moan out and his eyes roll to the back of his head. It didn’t take long for Harry to cum, shaking and withering underneath the showerhead, water running everywhere as white streaks painting Louis’ fist and chest.

He let his boyfriend collapse on his chest, running his fingers threw his chocolate coloured hair. Harry looked up at him and smiled contently and whispered,

“Thanks Lou… That means a lot you know.”

“I’d do anything for you Haz, you know that.”

“Yeah but I never expect you to actually piss in my mouth.”

He chuckled to himself and Louis laughed along with him until it turned silent again. That familiar silence that was accompanying them earlier that morning.

They quickly got washed up and out of the shower dressing each other in that comfortable quiet then brushing their teeth. Before they left their hotel room Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him in for a passionate and deep kiss to Louis’ mouth and all Louis could do was smile into it and sigh contently.

He would do anything for this boy, anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always welcomed. xx


End file.
